


DRABBLE: Searching For A Demon

by Isis_Nocturne



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_Nocturne/pseuds/Isis_Nocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a drabble challenge sent to me by my friend sheisplentytoughthankyouverymuch on Tumblr. "Spike and Xander have to go and kill a demon, for some reason they got paired up for the job."</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRABBLE: Searching For A Demon

"WHY am I working with YOU, Deadboy Jr." Xander snarked, staying carefully to the right and just behind Spike as they tracked down the demon Giles had sent them after.  
"Because, whelp, you ‘n I are the only ones, besides Giles, who can withstand the pheromones of an incubus," Spike growled, trying desperately to find where the incubus had vanished to. "Do you want Buffy, Red, Nibblet, or Anya to die because the damned incubus seduced them?"  
Xander continued to complain while they searched, continuing with, “why couldn’t Giles come with you instead of me?”  
"Just shut up so I can kill the incubus and we can go home to our girls!"


End file.
